


The Phantom of the Food Court

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [27]
Category: New Teen Titans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Donna and Kori are trying to have a normal shopping day.  But normal in Gotham isn't quite the same as it is everywhere else.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Donna Troy
Series: Drawlloween 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Phantom of the Food Court

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of Drawlloween.

The Gotham mall had a basement food court which, considering how many times the mall got attacked, would seem like a bad idea. But that is where Dick, Kori, and Donna currently were, having an indulgent lunch of mall food. Suddenly, the lights went out and a spooky laugh filled the food court.

“Escape while you can, Gotham. Soon you all shall be under the spell of the Phantom!”

The three heroes looked to each other, then ran to the bathrooms to change. In the darkness, nobody was paying attention to them, including the so-called Phantom. Donna started leading frightened people to the exits. Kori came out like a shining beacon, lighting up the whole food court. Dick stuck to the shadows, watching for anyone who didn’t look like the rest of the crowd. The Phantom laughed again and Dick looked up. The Phantom seemed to be hovering near the ceiling.

“Starfire,” Dick called out. “Toss me!”

She flew down to him and threw him towards the Phantom. Dick caught him around the middle, taking them both to the floor below. Donna swooped in and caught them.

“Now to see who this Phantom really is,” Dick said, once they’d landed. He pulled off the Phantom’s hood. They stared at the unmasked Phantom. “I have no idea who this is.”

“I’m John Bellows,” the Phantom said. “I created the Phantom to try and take over Gotham.” He looked between them. “What did you think this was? An episode of Scooby-Doo?”


End file.
